runescapefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Lumbridge and Draynor Diary
Il Diario di Lumbridge e Draynor (in inglese Lumbridge and Draynor Diary), l'Achievement Diary per F2P su Lumbridge e Draynor Village, fu realizzato il 14 Luglio 2008. Si può iniziare parlando con Explorer Jack, che si trova a nord del castello di Lumbridge in una casa segnata sulla minimap con la solita icona degli Achievement Diary, a forma di stella verde . Tale casa è ad ovest del general store. È necessario completare le task di livello basso per avere accesso alle ricompense di livello maggiore. Questo diario è leggermente diverso dagli altri perché è indirizzato a giocatori di basso-medio livello, per cui è diviso in Beginner tasks, Easy tasks e Medium tasks, piuttosto che Easy, Medium e Hard. Per completare integralmente il Lumbridge & Draynor Diary, saranno necessari gli stats indicati a destra. È inoltre necessario poter sconfiggere uno Zombie. Il Combat non è richiesto, sebbene il 31 magic necessario per il Lumbridge teleport implichi un combat level minimo pari a 17. Tasks per principianti * Oggetti necessari: Pickaxe, bucket of water, grain, small fishing net, 20 coins (se la quest Prince Ali Rescue non è stata ancora completata). * Percorso suggerito: Lumbridge castle, Al Kharid, Varrock, Draynor Village, Wizards' Tower, Lumbridge Swamp, Lumbridge; per i P2P è raccomandato il Canoe System. : Ricompensa * Explorer's Ring - se indossato: * Ricarica il 50% run energy una volta al giorno. * "Explore" emote - l'avatar si guarda intorno, poi prende il sestante e lo usa. * Antique lamp - 500 exp in una skill a scelta Tasks facili * Oggetti necessari: 1 coin, needle e thread (entrambi si possono avere gratis parlando con Ellis), pickaxe, Fishing rod, Fishing bait, 2 coal, hatchet, Iron ore, tinderbox, Water talisman o Water tiara, o omni-tiara, o accesso all'Abyss, Pure o Rune essence, una weapon. Porta con te il Ghostspeak Amulet o gettalo prima di iniziare la quest. * Percorso suggerito: Al Kharid, Lumbridge, Lumbridge Swamp, Wizards' Tower, Draynor Village : Ricompensa * Explorer's Ring -quando indossato: ** Ricarica il 50% della run energy, due volte al giorno. ** Chance di ottenere più rune nel fare Air, Water, Earth, e Fire runes ** 30 Low Level Alchemy al giorno senza usare rune * Antique lamp - 1,000 exp in un qualsiasi skill di livello 30 o superiore. Tasks medie * Oggetti necessari: 2 Steel bars, hammer, 3 Air runes o staff, 1 Earth rune o staff, 1 Law rune, pickaxe, hatchet, tinderbox, Raw lobster, Silver ore, Holy mould, Fly fishing rod, feathers, Willow logs, Cowhide o Pot of flour o Raw beef. * Percorso suggerito: Draynor Sewers, Lumbridge, Lumbridge Castle, Al Kharid, Lumbridge Swamp : Ricompensa * Explorer's Ring - se indossato: ** Ricarica il 50% della run energy, 3 volte al giorno. ** 30 Low Level Alchemy al giorno senza usare rune al Level 21 Magic, ottenendo 930 Magic exp al giorno. ** Chance di ottenere rune extra nel fare Air, Water, Earth e Fire rune. ** Infiniti Teleport al cabbage field di Falador * Antique lamp - 1,500 exp in un qualsiasi skill di livello 35 o superiore. Walkthrough Se si è in possesso di tutti i requisiti per le tutte le tasks, è consigliabile seguire il seguente percorso: Castello di Lumbridge - Anti-dragonbreath shield, Raw lobster, tinderbox, Fishing rod, Fishing bait, Fly fishing rod, feathers, pickaxe, axe, needle, thread (opzionale: rune per Lumbridge teleport, energy potions) *Usa la scala appoggiata al muro della banca per arrivare al punto più alto di Lumbridge *Alza la bandiera sul tetto della banca di Lumbridge *Parla con il Duke of Lumbridge al primo piano *Fatti dare un Anti-dragonbreath shield dal Duke Horacio ** Se lo si ha già, basta parlare col Duke Horacio dell'Anti-Dragonbreath shield. Eglli risponderà di controllare se lo si ha in banca e la task sarà completata. *Cuoci un lobster sui fornelli delle cucine di Lumbridge Castle *Se necessario, riempi un secchio di acqua alle fontane nel cortile del castello. Lumbridge Oggetti necessari: Fishing Rod, Fishing Bait, Fly Fishing Rod, Feathers, Axe, Tinderbox *Uccidi una mucca nel campo nord-est di Lumbridge e raccogli il cow hide *Prendi un pike e un salmon al fiume ad est del Lumbridge castle *Parla col Doomsayer riguardo il Warning System *Parla con la Lumbridge Guide *Dai un'occhiata al Lumbridge General Store *Taglia un willow tree, ad est del Lumbridge Castle (lo trovi tra il Musician e il Doomsayer) *Accendi un fuoco con willow log alla sommità del Lumbridge Castle gatehouse *Dai un'occhiata al campionario di tombe di Father Aereck *Suona l'organo nella Lumbridge Church *Suona le campane nella Lumbridge Church (ultimo piano) Al Kharid Necessario - pickaxe, bucket of water (o un secchio vuoto, da riempire successivamente) *Passa il cancello di Al Kharid *Vai nel negozio di Ellis, ad Al Kharid, e fatti trasformare il tuo cow-hide in soft leather *Cuci un paio di soft leather gloves *Mina dell'iron nell'Al Kharid Mining spot *Mina del silver nel mining spot a nord di Al Kharid e conservalo per dopo *Compra un Holy mould da Dommik al crafting shop, per dopo Varrock *Mina del clay al Mining patch a nord della Champions' Guild - il combat bracelet ti ci teleporta facilmente. *Se necessario, riempi il secchio di acqua alle fontane del centro di Varrock *'Non '''fare ancora il soft clay; deve essere fatto nella potter's house di Draynor Village Draynor '''Occorrente '- weapons/armour, 2 Steel bars, hammer, clay, bucket of water *Entra nel cortile della Draynor Mansion *Visita il mercato di Draynor Village *Fatti dire le Regole di Condotta dal Town Crier di Draynor *Usa la banca di Draynor Village *Fai il soft clay nella potter's house *Fanne un pot usando la potter's wheel *Cuoci il pot nel forno *Fatti controllare la banca dal Wise Old Man per vedere se hai quest-items inutili *Scopri cosa guarda il Wise Old Man con telescopio (al primo piano) *Uccidi uno zombie nelle fogne sotto la prigione *Forgia una steel longsword sull'incudine nelle fogne della prigione Wizard's Tower *Sali in cima alla Wizards' Tower. *Prendi in giro il demone imprigionato alla sommità della Wizards' Tower, cliccando sulle sbarre. *Fatti teleportare alla Essence Mine da Sedridor (lo trovi in cantina) .(opzionale: se sei membro, usa l' Amulet of Glory per tornare a Draynor e continuare con le tasks) *Mina dell'essence per dopo (Runecrafting al Water Altar). Lumbridge Swamp Occorrente '''- pickaxe, axe, tinderbox, Water talisman (o tiara), Pure/Rune essence, small net *Fatti rimpiazzare il Ghostspeak Amulet da Father Urhney *Mina del coal al mining spot a sud-ovest di Lumbridge swamp (prendine 2 e conservali) *Fai una water rune al Water Altar *Entra nella capanna del Lumbridge Swamp *Uccidi un giant rat nel Lumbridge Swamp (conserva la carne) *Taglia un dead tree nel Lumbridge Swamp *Accendi un fuoco usando normal logs nel Lumbridge Swamp *Cuoci la rat meat sul fuoco nel Lumbridge Swamp (Dovresti aver finito le Easy Tasks) *Prendi uno shrimp al Fishing spot ad est del Lumbridge Swamp (c'è una small net che appare vicino Fishing Tutor - prendila per dopo) * Mina del copper al Mining spot a sud-est del Lumbridge Swamp. * Vendi il Raw Shrimp al Lumbridge Fishing Shop. Lumbridge (di nuovo) '''Occorrente: solo se si è completata Lost City Quest - pickaxe, axe, Iron ore, Holy mould, pot, 3 Air runes (o Air staff), 1 Earth rune, 1 Law rune *Fai una steel bar alla fornace di Lumbridge *Fai una silver bar alla fornace di Lumbridge. *Fai un holy symbol alla fornace di Lumbridge furnace (basta l'unstrung symbol) *Visita la fattoria di polli e pecore di Fred the Farmer *Fai in modo che Beefy Bill ti depositi in banca un Flour, un Cowhide, o Beef (usa il flour che è a terra) *Usa il teleport Lumbridge spell Ricompense * Dopo aver completato le Beginner tasks, parla con Explorer Jack per avere l'Explorer's Ring di bronzo. * Dopo aver finito le Easy task, vai al Bob's Brilliant Axes shop di Lumbridge per migliorare il tuo anello, ottenendo un Explorer's Ring d'argento. * Vai a Draynor Village (anche col glory) e parla con Ned per potenziare ulteriormente l'anello, ottenendo un Explorer's Ring d'oro. Glitches *In passato, facendo la Snowman Dance assieme all'explore emote, si vedeva il sestante. Poi risolto da Jagex. *Alcuni giocatori usavano il cabbage teleport per portar con sé boxing gloves e altri oggetti utilizzabili solo nelle Player-owned house, o tea, quando ne uscivano. Questo glitch poteva essere usato anche per portare Karamjan rum fuori da Musa Point. Glitch successivamente aggiustato da Jagex. *Se i giocatori non avevano chiesto al Guildmaster della Dragonbreath protection durante la Dragon Slayer quest, e avevano già finito tale quest, non erano più in grado di ottenere un anti-dragon shield dal Duke Horacio e quindi di finire la relativa task. Anche questo glitch è stato sistemato. *Ulteriore problema che si verificò: se un giocatore aveva fatto fino ad un certo punto la Swan Song quest (senza finirla), non trovava più il Wise Old Man a Draynor Village e non poteva chiedergli dei quest-item inutili tenuti in banca, non riuscendo quindi a finire la relativa task. Un sotterfugio fu di entrare in un mondo F2P e parlargli, ma non era del tutto affidabile. Con l'introduzione della Spirit of Summer, fu fatto in modo che il giocatore potesse parlare con Miss Schism per completare la task. Skill boosts Se il livello di uno skill non è alto abbastanza per completare una certa task, si possono usare boosts temporanei. Vedi i relativi skills per ulteriori informazioni. Queste includono anche pozioni e assist system. Trivia * Dopo il RuneScape High Detail update, si poteva vedere l'iconcina verde degli Achievement Diary nel Brilliant Axes store di Bob, e vicino alla cabina di Ned a Draynor Village. Furono rimosse successivamente da Jagex perché all'epoca non avevano ancora realizzato il Lumbridge Diary. Dopo l'introduzione di Runescape HD, le due stelle verdi riapparvero al Bob's Brilliant Axes e alla Ned's Cabin. * Quando fu introdotto il diario, nel vedere la lista delle "Easy" tasks, si leggeva: "Taunt the Greater demon at the top of the Wizards' Tower". Molti giocatori di medio livello pensarono fosse sbagliato, mentre i nuovi giocatori non ci fecero caso, finché non fu corretto 2 settimane dopo. Riferimenti * Behind the Scenes - July